Edvar al'Given
Description Age: 25 Nationality: Andoran; Two Rivers Appearance: Six foot tall, Two hundred twenty lbs., dark brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, athletic build. Personality: He has a deep sadness in his soul from not knowing his father and because his mother had been a broken woman after being disinherited by her parents and then losing his father, the reason for the disinheritance. Because of this, he takes his work very seriously. Too seriously most times. While he can be very charismatic and people respect him, he has few friends, and finds little joy in life aside from the pride he finds in a job well done. He is a man of honor as well, and as such, will often do the right thing, no matter how much it hurts him. He does have a heart though, will not be a harsh on those few he calls friend as he is on himself. Also, being born in the Two Rivers and having spent much of his adult life in the borderlands, he will not harm a woman except in extreme circumstances, and even then, it will tear him apart. Strengths: Strong in body and the Power, mostly Fire and Earth. Very charismatic, good leadership skills. Good at reading people. Weaknesses: A "perfect weapon" except for the fact that he has a conscience. He has very few real friends because he is a workaholic. No real skill in anything not battle related, except for Daes Daemar. History Born in the Two Rivers halfway between Watch Hill and Taren Ferry. His father died of a wasting sickness when he was very young. His mother was the daughter of the Lord of Baerlon, but was disowned for her love of his father. When he was eighteen he journeyed to Baerlon with his mother, who sought to reclaim her rightful inheritance for him. On the way they were attacked by bandits and his mother was killed. Edvar escaped by setting the bandits on fire. He only realized later, as he ran for his life that he had used the One Power, tainted saidin. He became a merchants guard and quickly learned the use of the sword. Through the next six years he roamed with merchants caravans, hiding his identity and running whenever someone suspected that he might be different. He spent much of this time in the borderlands, picking up some of there ways and occasionally fighting Trollocs and even Myrddraal. In the early years it was after these battles that he was forced to flee and seek employment elsewhere, for he almost always used the Power without thought to give him the edge he needed against the Eyeless. Then he heard that a true Dragon had surfaced and taken the Stone and fabled Callandor. He knew then that the Last Battle was coming. He started to rethink his life, and for the first time he began to hope that he could do something more with his life, something worthwhile. When Jarron al’Tanin, the Dragon Reborn, announced his amnesty to men who could channel, he made his decision and never turned back, leaving his old life behind completely and going to join the Black Tower. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies